Cancer
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: One shot. Mandy gets cancer and says her final words to Grim and Billy. But Mandy may have given Grim the best gift of all in her will.


**I do not own The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy. Just sayin.**

**-**

The room was dark. The curtains were closed. A sick, disgusting scent filled the air. There was complete silence. She prefered it that way.

Billy and Grim knew Mandy was ill, but not like this. They didn't know that this illness could mean certain death for their disturbing friend. They didn't know. But Mandy knew. She knew that something was terribly wrong with her, but refused to tell anyone. Grim and Billy didn't have any idea why she didn't tell anyone how sick she was. She even wrote up a will a few days ago. She did a good job of hiding the fact that she had to go to the hospital every day, and her skin was always pale, so no one thought anything of it... Until her hair started to fall out. As Mandy became less and less appearant in their little group of three, they finally decided to visit her and figure out what was really going on.

As they knocked on the door, a blond, crying woman answered. She invited them in.

_"Where's Mandy?"_ Grim asked.

_"In her room.." _The woman answered. Grim and Billy shuddered at the thought of entering Mandy's room, but they needed to know what was wrong.

The hallway was dark. The sick, disgusting smell was in the air. Grim and Billy quietly walked to the pink door that read, _Mandy - Enter at own risk._

Billy took one step to the door, but Grim stopped him. _"Maybe I should go first..."_ Grim said. Billy looked up at his boney friend with big black eyes. Grim then decided to let Billy go first. It was for the best. Because once Grim had closed Mandy's door behind him, Billy would never be able to speak to Mandy again.

Grim waited in the kitchen for a half hour. During that time, He spoke with Mandy's father.

_"We knew you'd come."_ Her father said. _"At first it seemed like you were just coming to visit, since you guys are friends. But then I realized... You are just doing your job, aren't you?"_

Grim nodded. He didn't have the heart to tell Billy the truth. He didn't come here to visit and give comfort. He was the Grim Reaper, and it was Mandy's time. He couldn't tell Billy how bad the sickness really was. He was just a boy - a disgusting, yet innocent little boy. Billy has gone to the underworld, and has befriended the Grim Reaper, but he has never _really _experienced death. The death of a close friend.

_"I understand." _Mandy's father said. _"We didn't know how ill she really was until a few days ago. We are sorry we didn't inform you and Billy, considering you are her best friends. But it was at Mandy's request."_

Grim gave another small nod. _"Why did she want to keep it a secret?"_

The man shrugged. _"I'm not really sure. But call it strange, I think she didn't want you two to worry much about it."_

Grim gave Mandy's father a look. That sounds nothing like Mandy, he thought. She might usually demand for attention immediently...

Grim gave it another thought. Then again, she is a very complex little girl. She might also want people to leave her alone and mind their own business.

Finally, Billy entered the room. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Mandy must have told him, or maybe he found out himself.

Mandy wasn't going to make it.

Grim stood, eager to talk to Mandy. But before he could take a step, Billy ran to him and hugged his long legs. Grim put up with it for a moment, then gently shook Billy from his legs. He quietly walked to Mandy's room. It seemed like forever until he reached the silvery doornob, turned, and entered the darkened room.

He quietly closed the door behind him, unprepared for the sight that came before him. The disgusting, sick scent that filled the hallway was much stronger in Mandy's room. Grim was ready to run out of the room to catch his breath, but shook off the feeling and sat on a stool next to Mandy's bed.

Mandy layed quietly on her bed. She stared at the opposite wall where Grim was sitting, refusing to look at him. Her short blond hair was gone, along with her black hairband. She gently shivered under her blankets.

"Mandy," Grim said quietly, "It's me, Grim. Are you..." He stopped himself from completing that sentence. Of course she's not alright, he thought.

Grim flinched a little as Mandy carefully turned toward Grim. Purple shaded under her eyes. Her face was pale - more than usual. Her black eyes stared in pain at Grim's concerned face.

_"What do you want?" _Mandy asked coldly.

"You know why I'm here.." He said quietly. Mandy sat up.

_"You're here to kill me.." _She said. She never took her eyes off Grim.

"Not completely." Grim said. He set his scythe down next to a desk, were a photograph of Him, Mandy and Billy sat. "Why didn't you tell Billy or me about this? I mean, we had a feeling something was wrong, but... But just look at you!"

Mandy blinked, finally releasing her eyes from Grim. She stared at her window. _"Because I knew you'd do something."_

"Well, yeah, of course we would! We're you friends, aren't we?" Grim said, now moving onto Mandy's bed.

_"I don't want you to do anything." _She said. Grim kept quiet, expecting an explanation. _"I waited, Grim. I've waited so long for something to come up and kill me, I don't want you to get in the way."_

"What are you talking about?" Grim asked. "You... You want to die?"

Mandy sighed. _"The perfect suicide."_

Grim gave Mandy a shocked look. "I-I don't understand! Why.. Why in the world would you want to..."

_"You know me, Grim." _Mandy said, looking at Grim again. _"I'm sick and tired of this place. This world sucks... I would be better off in the underworld, anyway. I'm just tired of being here."_

Grim stared at her. By killing her, he'd be doing her a favor... What could he say?

_"Before you swing that scythe at me," _she said, _"Open that desk drawer by my bed, the one with the photograph."_

Grim did as she said. He opened the purple desk's top drawer and took out the only object in it - a folded piece of paper.

_"Read it."_ Said Mandy. Grim unfolded the piece of paper and read it to himself.

_ Billy,_

_ You are an idiot. A complete moron who can't tie his shoes, hold your bladder for at least 10 seconds, and you don't seem to understand the meaning of using a napkin or eating utensils. I've always hated you, even the first moment I met you. I've grown to hate you to this very day. But Billy, though I've always hated you, I always knew you were my best friend. I hate to say this, Billy, but thank you. Thanks for hanging around me and being a total idiot, because if you didn't, I'd be very lonely. Billy, I leave you my Nancy Drool novels, hopefully you'll learn to read them. I also leave you all of my pudding snacks, spell books, and my System of a Down posters. I also leave you the responsibility of watching my room and making sure no one touches it._

_ Love,_

_ Mandy_

Grim was puzzled. He noticed something big while he was reading the note. "But... What is this? Mandy, you seemed to have forgotten to give me to Billy."

_"I didn't forget."_ Said Mandy weakly. _"Grim, continue reading the note."_

Grim nodded. He scanned down the note and continued to read.

_ Grim,_

_Like Billy, I think you also have an idiotic side. But other times, you were pretty serious about things, like all the times your scythe was stolen, when Billy and I flinged your stupid doll into traffic and you went to the Mars reaper to destroy earth, when we raced the Boogy Man to retrieve that powerful hand thing... Most of the time you knew what you were doing, sometimes you didn't. Grim, you are my best friend. There. I said it. Hopefully you are reading this after I have gone. Grim, thank you for putting up with me and Billy for all these years. Thanks for rescuing us even though you say you despise us so much. I really hate to say this, but I'm sorry about what happened during the limbo game. I just _hate _to lose. Of course, you know that. Grim, I leave you the best gift I could give . . . Grim, I give you the gift of freedom._

Grim stared at the note for a long while. Mandy knew he had read the last part of the note at that moment. Finally, Grim sat the note down the not on her desk, deep in thought. Finally, he looked at her. "...Freedom?"

Mandy nodded. _"I know what you are thinking. You belong to the both of us, me and Billy. Well, before you came in here, I talked it over with Billy. He put up a big fight about it, but soon agreed."_

_  
_Grim was speechless. He was finally being set free? By _Mandy?_ Was this all just a dream? He carefully pinched his arm behind his back. No. This was no dream. Mandy was really dying, she wrote a will, and he was being set free. "Mandy... Are you... Are you serious?"

_"Completely."_ She replied, pleased at Grim's surprised reaction._ "Grim, you are free. No more weird and painful adventures, no more people stealing your scythe, no more. Well, at least not with us, anyway."_

Grim sat on the side of her bed. He stared at the door, then looked at Mandy. He sighed. "I'll miss you."

_"Don't be a fool, Grim." _Mandy said. _"Admit it, you've always hated us. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you hate me. Because, well, that's what you've always told us."_

Grim looked at her. "I can't do it." He said. "Mandy... What have you done to yourself..?"

_"Shut up. My head hurts..." _Mandy groaned. She laid back on her bed and covered her head. _"Can you please just kill me? I'm sick of this place. Take me away from this place and throw me in Hell."_

Grim sighed. He knew what he had to do. He stood up, grabbed his scythe, and held it above Mandy's head. He gave her one last look before he swung the scythe at her head.

_"Thank you."_ Is what Grim whispered under his breath before he killed her.

* * *


End file.
